


Спят усталые игрушки

by neun_geschichten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: вечер тяжелого дня





	Спят усталые игрушки

Кит пришел сразу после отбоя, и первые секунды две Лэнс всерьез подумывал притвориться спящим и не открывать, но тогда бы это выглядело странно, ведь Кит прекрасно знал, что Широ всегда делал обход и ложился последним. Видимо, не дождавшись, он пошел его искать. В этом была ошибка Лэнса: он совсем забыл про обход. Но, черт возьми, любой бы забыл про обход после нападения болотных червей. Сколько они сражались? Часов семь, не меньше.  
  
— Лэнс? — донеслось из-за двери после очередного стука. — Ты не видел Широ?  
  
Лэнс обреченно вздохнул и посмотрел на свои колени. Ну блин.   
  
— Лэнс?  
  
— Видел.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Кажется, здесь появилось еще больше техники с тех пор, как он в последний раз заглядывал, а это было на прошлой неделе, если не считать приглашения два дня назад, когда Лэнсу зачем-то понадобился код для аварийной капсулы Красного Льва, но тогда он просто стоял на пороге и особенно не разглядывал. На столе лежало два шлема, голубой и черный, баярд Лэнса и еще куча каких-то баночек и бутылочек. На спинке стула висели халат и полотенце, на вешалке — повседневная одежда и большая, странная шапка. В углу возвышался идиотского вида тотем, который аборигены Убар вручили Лэнсу за победу над червем в амфитеатре. Но больше всего в глаза бросалось другое.  
  
Лэнс, все еще в доспехах паладина, полулежал на кровати, одной рукой подпирая голову, а другой перебирая волосы Широ, который крепко спал у него на коленях, приоткрыв рот. Увидев Кита, Лэнс вытаращил глаза и покраснел до кончиков ушей, что было заметно даже в слабом свете консоли Мэркури Геймфлакс, той, что они с Пидж купили в космическом торговом центре. Он слабо дернулся, и джойстик, лежавший на подушке, соскользнул и грохнулся на пол. Кит неосознанно поморщился от громкого звука и тут же посмотрел на Широ. Тот, впрочем, даже не шевельнулся, продолжая тихо посапывать. Спящим он выглядел гораздо моложе.  
  
Кит пытался не улыбаться, но щеки все равно предательски сводило.  
  
— Эм-м. Я не помешал?  
  
У Лэнса гораздо лучше получалось держать лицо, хотя в целом он выглядел так, будто его поймали на краже.   
  
— Только ни слова, маллет, — еле слышно пробубнил он, покраснев еще сильнее.  
  
— Окей, я буду говорить потише, — хмыкнул Кит, подошел к кровати и присел на край.  
  
Лэнс скорчил физиономию и неловко всплеснул руками, явно не зная, куда их деть.  
  
— Расслабься, — спокойно сказал Кит. — Я никому не скажу, что кое-кто нарушает устав после отбоя.  
  
Он снова скосил взгляд на Широ, светящиеся детали энергетического слоя их с Лэнсом доспехов мягко мерцали в темноте. Лэнс смущенно пыхтел.  
  
— Так что вы тут делали? — буднично поинтересовался Кит. — Хотели устроить пижамную вечеринку? Почему не позвали остальных?  
  
Лэнс дотянулся до него ногой, чтобы пихнуть, но из-за веса Широ он едва задел его носком. Кит и глазом не повел.   
  
— Будешь ерзать, разбудишь его.  
  
Будто услышав чужие разговоры, Широ завозился. Кит с Лэнсом немедленно застыли. К счастью, Широ всего лишь перевернулся на другой бок и снова расслабленно вздохнул. Лэнс молчал еще какое-то время, боясь шевельнуться, но потом все-таки пробормотал, стараясь говорить как можно тише:  
  
— Ладно, в общем... Я доигрывал тридцать четвертый уровень в Киллбот Фантазм, когда Широ зашел перед отбоем. Он велел оставить все до завтра, но я предложил ему сыграть за принцессу и помочь мне убить этого гребаного дракона в подземелье, потому что какой смысл откладывать, когда осталось всего два уровня. Он сказал: “Только быстро”. Мы сели играть, и... и вот.  
  
— Э-э... он что, уснул во время игры? — вскинул бровь Кит.  
  
— Слушай, я не знаю, когда мы вышли на последний уровень, он уже спал, — пожал плечами Лэнс, его уши все еще горели.  
  
— Ты мог его разбудить.  
  
Лэнс замялся.  
  
— Ну, — едва слышно прошептал он. — Он мне не мешал. И я сам убил дракона.  
  
Широ разлегся поперек кровати, придавив его своим телом. Кит многозначительно посмотрел на подушку, которую Лэнс подложил ему под щеку.  
  
— О, разумеется.  
  
— Ты просто злишься, что он заснул не у тебя. Я могу разбудить его, мне без разницы, — заявил Лэнс, сложив руки на груди.   
  
Кит сжал переносицу. Господи, какой болван.   
  
— Зачем ты вообще его искал?  
  
— Хотел поговорить насчет Клинка Марморы, но это потерпит до завтра, пусть спит, — Кит поднялся с кровати и одернул куртку. — Кажется... ему здесь спокойно.   
  
Несмотря на то, что Кит хотел поговорить с Широ, сейчас ему казалось настоящим преступлением будить человека, который руководил спасательной операцией почти семь часов, если не считать время на дорогу и подготовку эвакуации. К тому же они все знали, что Широ часто снятся кошмары. И если уж ему удалось перехватить пару часов здорового, крепкого сна на коленях у Лэнса, что ж, так тому и быть.  
  
— Да, наверно, — Лэнс покосился на Широ и почесал затылок.   
  
— Смотри, чтоб ноги не отсохли, — поддразнил Кит.  
  
Лэнс снова скорчил недовольную рожу и замахал руками, отчаянно желая вступить в спор, но понимая, что шум разбудит Широ. Кит усмехнулся, закатил глаза и ушел к себе, на прощание взъерошив Лэнсу волосы.


End file.
